Recaída
by Youko Yoru
Summary: O Vice-capitão dos Shinsengumi é dominado pela maldição da espada Muramasha e Gintoki surge para ajudá-lo. Sakata Gintoki x Hijikata Toshirou; LEMON;


**A RECAÍDA**

**Por Lily-kat e Youko Yoru**

Toshirou acendeu um cigarro com seu isqueiro personalizado no formato de um vidro de maionese. Estava de saco cheio, não conseguia andar tranqüilamente na rua nem no meio do dia, agora cercado por meia dúzia de terroristas do Joui em uma viela. Talvez aquele uniforme preto do Shinsengumi chamasse muito a atenção. Não que ele se importasse, precisava cortar algumas pessoas com a sua espada, senão ficaria enferrujado.

- Vice-comandante do Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshirou... viemos aqui pela sua cabeça!! Vai pagar por ficar do lado dos Amanto, que exploram e corrompem nosso país! - Um dos homens declarou.

- Podem vir seus idiotas! Acabarei com todos de uma vez! - Ele rosnou em resposta, um sorriso de antecipação diante do perigo se formando em seus lábios.

A mesma conversa de sempre, Toshirou não quis dar ouvidos, já se preparando para sacar a espada presa à sua cintura. O moreno então hesitou arregalando os olhos, alguma coisa estava errada. Aquela espada, ele achou que já havia vencido a maldição, mas aparentemente estava errado, seu corpo se recusava a se mover, paralisado pelo medo que surgia.

- ESPEREM! ME DESCULPEM! Eu não vou mais fazer isso! Prometo que não faço maaais!! - O moreno mudou repentinamente de atitude se acovardando por completo. Choramingava com as mãos erguidas implorando por misericórdia.

Os homens que pretendiam atacá-lo ficaram confusos. - O que há com esse cara? Primeiro nos xinga e depois pede desculpa?? Pega ele!!

De novo, aquela mesma situação, Toshirou estava em apuros, lutando contra a espada para não ser devorado por ela. A espada que carregava consigo, a Muramasha, estava amaldiçoada. Uma maldição que podia tornar o homem mais destemido e briguento em um completo idiota otaku.

Gintoki andava com sua lambreta pela avenida principal, feliz por ter comprado a nova edição da Jump. Finalmente teria a continuação d-. Parou bruscamente ao ver vários integrantes da Joui cercarem o vice-capitão do Shinsegumi. Seu olhar foi direto para a espada que segurava e para a expressão amedrontada do outro. Tsk. O otaku retornara. Podia ir embora, sem ter maiores problemas, sem dores de cabeça. Mas seu corpo foi mais rápido, virou a lambreta bruscamente seguindo em alta velocidade para o beco - OE, HIJIKATA-SAN?! - estendeu a mão para que o outro agarrasse.

Toshirou que já se encolhia para levar porrada, se virou quando ouviu alguém chamá-lo. Estava vindo com tudo na lambreta, será que vinha para atropelá-lo também?! Toshirou logo reconheceu aqueles cabelos de permanente natural. - Sakata-shi?! - E vendo a mão estendida, ele não pensou muito já estendendo sua mão de volta, para logo ser arrancado do chão e levado junto com ele na lambreta. Os terroristas do Joui nada puderam fazer, bradando e balançando sua espadas enquanto eles se afastavam em alta velocidade. - Sakata-shi, você me salvou! Valeu mesmo! - O moreno exclamou aliviado já sentado na garupa da lambreta.

O samurai de cabelos brancos ergueu uma sobrancelha ao olhar pelo retrovisor o bando correndo atrás deles. Tsk. Por que sempre ele se metia em confusão?! Virou em uma esquina repentinamente para despistá-los. Pra onde iria com aquele imbecil? Não iria levar para o escritório. Shinpachi e a Kagura iriam falar horas por ele ficar trazendo lixos para casa. Droga - Oe, Hijikata-san, onde é a tua casa?!

Depois de havê-los despistados, Toshirou continuou a conversar enquanto os dois prosseguiam calmamente na lambreta. - Do que está falando, Sakata-shi? Eu moro no quartel do Shinsengumi. Mas, pensando bem... não quero voltar pra lá agora... - Ficou pensativo por um instante, lembrava do que tinha acontecido da última vez, não queria ser demitido de novo. - Você pode me deixar em Akihabara, tem um maid-café da hora onde as garotas fazem cosplay! Hmmm... Depois eu podia comprar o figurino novo da Tomoe 5000... - Cerrou o punho empolgado, quando começava a falar sobre essas coisas não parava mais, tendo escapado do choque contra os terroristas, havia sido dominado completamente pelo seu lado otaku. A sua face verdadeira só conseguiria ressurgir de novo quando ele estivesse sobre pressão.

Gintoki brecou a lambreta instantaneamente, pegando Toshirou pelo colarinho e gritando - LARGA DE SER RETARDADO, SEU OTAKU! - o sacudiu - NÃO SOU SEU EMPREGADO!! - jogou-o para fora da lambreta - Morra pisoteado! - Deu a partida na moto. Nunca mais ajudaria ninguém. Precisava se disciplinar em relação a isso.

Após ser jogado da moto, Toshirou se levantou com a mão na cabeça atordoado. Depois do outro gritar com ele, alguma coisa clicou dentro dele. A personalidade de Toshirou mudou repentinamente, cerrando os dentes e rosnando de raiva, ele agarrou Gintoki da lambreta por trás envolvendo a sua cintura. - DESGRAÇADO O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE TÁ FAZENDO?! - Fazendo força ele o ergueu e o capotou para trás de cabeça no chão em um golpe de luta livre. Se erguendo depois ele continuou batendo a roupa que estava suja de poeira e procurando nos bolsos por seus cigarros.

O samurai de cabelos brancos permaneceu estatelado no chão enquanto o outro se limpava. Ah! Aquilo não ia ficar barato. Jogou suas pernas nas canelas de Toshirou dando uma rasteira, levando-o para o chão também - TAVA SALVANDO TUA PELE, IDIOTA!! - respondeu nervoso levantando-se - MAS AGORA EU NÃO QUERO MAIS!! - continuou cutuando o seu nariz freneticamente. Ouviu um burburinho atrás de si, vendo que o grupo de terroristas não desistiria tão facilmente do vice-capitão dos Shinsengumi. Riu sarcasticamente apontando o dedão para a turba - Olha os seus amigos aí! - pegou sua lambreta do chão, montando-a preparou para partir - Divirta-se com eles, "Hijikata-shi"!

Toshirou que já se recuperava do tombo, viu os terroristas se aproximando. - Tch! Como se eu precisasse de ajuda pra acabar com esses perdedores! - Ele resmungou irritado, e colocou a mão no cabo da espada para sacá-la. O silêncio predominou por alguns instantes. - SAKATA-SHII~! NÃO ME DEIXE PRA TRÁS! - Toshirou berrou de repente e pulou no pescoço de Gintoki se pendurando nele assustado, ficou grudado não o deixando ir embora sem ele. Parecia outra pessoa, choramingando e tremendo daquele jeito.

Gintoki estava sufocando com a pressão monstruosa que Hijikata fazia em seu pescoço, tentou afastá-lo de si empurrando seu rosto - LARGA OTAKU DOS INFERNOS!!! - vendo que o outro não o largaria e que os terroristas aproximavam-se intimidadoramente, ajeitou o moreno em seu colo, fugindo na lambreta. Não tinha jeito, teria que ir para o escritório. E torcer pros dois inúteis não estarem lá.

Ao chegarem no quartel dos Yorozuya, o samurai desligou a lambreta suspirando aliviado. Olhou para o projeto de homem que ainda o segurava amedrontado com os olhos fechados e apoiado em seu pescoço - Oe, Hijikata-san?! - chamou - Dá pra soltar do meu pescoço!?

Toshirou abriu os olhos finalmente, piscou algumas vezes, ainda tinha os braços apertados em volta do pescoço de Gintoki. Olhou-o ainda assustado com o rosto bem perto do dele. Vendo que tudo parecia estar bem agora e que eles estavam na casa de Gintoki, ele relaxou e o soltou. Nem tinha percebido que estava sentado no colo do outro. - Ah... Sakata-shi, você se importa se eu ficar aqui um pouco? - Ele disse passando a mão pelo cabelo e olhando para o chão timidamente. Na verdade estava preocupado com os terroristas, não queria ficar andando por aí naquele uniforme, não era seguro.

Gintoki encarou incrédulo o vice-capitão. Ele é tímido!? Colocou a mão na boca para disfarçar o riso contido. Tá certo que a culpa não era dele se o otaku resolvera reaparecer do nada. Mas, que ele não poderia perder a oportunidade de tirar uma com ele, há não iria. Sorriu - Ok, vamos entrar! - subiram as escadas, ao depararem-se com um bilhete na porta da casa: "Gin-san, fomos na casa da aneue-chan. Shinpachi. PS. Fomos comer! Tô com fome!! TRAGA COMIDA!! Kagura!". Tsk. Pirralha insolente. Mas, a situação era perfeita para o que tinha em mente. Abriu a porta deixando Toshirou passar, assim que o fez, a fechou, sentando-se no sofá - Oe, Toshi-shi! Faz uma massagem no meu ombro! - colocou o dedo no nariz o cutucando - Por sua culpa ele tá doendo!

- Ehh?? Uma massagem? - Com a maldição da espada em efeito, ele não apenas se tornava tímido e covarde, como também estava propício a fazer tudo que lhe mandavam fazer, por se sentir facilmente intimidado. Em sã consciência, o verdadeiro Toshirou teria escolhido ficar com os terroristas ao invés desse cara. O moreno pareceu um pouco sem jeito, mas foi atrás de Gintoki e começou a massagear os seus ombros com as mãos. - Assim está bom, Sakata-sempai?! - Perguntou todo ávido e diligente, de repente mudando a forma como o chamava.

O samurai de cabelos brancos recebia a massagem de olhos fechados. Até que aquele otaku de maionese era bom naquilo. OK, vamos mudar de brincadeira. Puxou o outro pelo braço por cima do sofá, deixando-o preso entre seus braços e em seu colo. Chamou-o segurando em seu queixo: - Agora eu quero uma massagem um pouco diferente, Toshi-chan! - Sorriu, beijando-o.

Toshirou olhou-o apavorado e se encolheu para receber o beijo como se preparasse para ser mordido. Quando seus lábios simplesmente se tocaram ficou em choque com os olhos arregalados e as mãos comicamente erguidas no ar. Seu coração disparou. Não havia conseguido acompanhar aquela seqüência de eventos que tinha levado àquele beijo. Como assim?? De repente eles estavam em um mangá yaoi? O otaku se perguntava. Mas, ao mesmo tempo nada fazia para resistir ao outro, em um misto de medo e nervosismo. Seu rosto se tornando levemente corado.

Gintoki lentamente interrompeu o beijo encarando o rosto confuso e vermelho de Hijikata. Hn. Ele não fizera nada. Nem um xingamento, porrada, nada. O otaku estava no controle. Ótimo. Puxou o lenço branco da lapela e uniu os braços dele, ainda erguidos, com ele finalizando com um adorável laço - Oe, Toshi?! - sorriu sarcástico - 'Cê tá uma gracinha!! - desatou a rir.

Como se despertasse de um transe, Toshirou cerrou os dentes e os punhos e ergueu os braços, golpeando o queixo de Gintoki com força. Agora com os pulsos amarrados, acertou-o em cheio com os dois punhos. - MALDITO EU VOU TE MATAR!! - Aparentemente o riso às custas dele tinha trazido o verdadeiro Toshirou de volta temporariamente, mas sua personalidade continuava a oscilar. Lembrando vagamente do beijo, Toshirou estava furioso, se sentou e já foi desamarrando o laço que Gintoki tinha feito com os dentes. Assim que conseguisse se soltar ia pegar a espada dele e cortar ele no meio.

No chão o chefe dos Yorozuya passava a mão onde fora atingido. Sabia que uma hora ou outra o verdadeiro demônio dos Shinsegumi retornaria. E estava preparado pra ele. Em um movimento rápido empurrou a cabeça de Toshirou com uma das mãos para o assento do sofá ficando sobre ele - Oe, eu tive trabalho pra fazer o laço! - com a outra mão esticou os braços amarrados para que ficassem ao lado da cabeça. Assim ficaria mais fácil segurá-lo. Soltou a cabeça, batendo de leve a ponta de seu dedo indicador sobre o nariz do moreno - Você é muito malcriado! Eu te salvei e disse que queria uma massagem pra compensar! - aproximou seu rosto do dele, quase tocando os narizes - Por acaso, você não tem honra, samurai?! - sorriu, descendo a mão para desabotoar o colete - Seja bonzinho e me compense!

Toshirou tinha o cenho franzido em uma expressão de raiva, exibia os caninos com os dentes cerrados. Estava desconfortável com a proximidade do outro, e tentava forçar os braços para sair daquela posição. Ele ficou possesso ao ouvir o que Gintoki dizia, não gostando nada quando este resolveu desabotoar o seu colete. - EU NÃO PEDI A SUA AJUDA!! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM SEU MALDITO DESGRAÇADO PERVERTIDO! EU JURO QUE VOU TE MATAR!! - Ele rosnou raivoso, e começou a se debater e se contorcer, tentando derrubar Gintoki de cima dele, era difícil fazer com que ele parasse quieto mesmo amarrado. Feria seu orgulho ter o outro se aproveitando dele assim, e ele sabia que a outra personalidade podia voltar logo, por isso tentava se livrar desesperado.

Gintoki sorriu malvado - Se você não se comportar eu vou ficar muito bravo - enquanto dizia afastou a camisa beliscando um dos mamilos, encostou seu nariz com o dele - E você não quer que eu fique bravo, quer Toshi?! - beijou-o fervorosamente enquanto maltratava os mamilos, apertando e puxando. Interrompeu o beijo para sussurrar em sua orelha - Toshi, o que é isso aqui em baixo?! - indagou sarcástico ao sentir um volume contra sua perna. Sua mão percorreu o corpo de Toshirou até chegar ao cós da calça, enfiou a mão dentro sentindo o membro quente e pulsante - Não sabia que você gostava de S&M, Toshi!

- Guh... Eu não... urh... - Toshirou virou o rosto e se encolheu tentando escapar dos sussurros provocantes ao seu ouvido. Estava terrivelmente envergonhado, apesar de não querer estar naquela posição, seu corpo respondia aos estímulos sozinho. Ele fazia todo o esforço que podia para não gemer, teimosamente tentando resistir às carícias. Mas, não estava agüentando, aquilo era embaraçoso demais para o vice-capitão do Shinsengumi. E o maldito samurai de cabelos claros se divertia às custas dele. Seu rosto enrubescido gradualmente tomou a expressão de alguém que segurava o choro. - Ahn... não por favor, sempai... isso é maldade... - Ele gemeu em uma voz inarticulada quase chorosa. Tremia um pouco, escondendo o rosto envergonhado no braço com lágrimas já se acumulando no canto dos olhos.

O samurai parou com suas investidas encarando o moreno. O que era aquilo agora?! Ele estava com medo!? Não era possível. - Oe, Toshi?! - puxou seu rosto com os dedos, não conseguia descrever o quão vulnerável ele parecia. Chegou a cogitar a possibilidade dele ser virgem. Bobagem. Não era possível. Voltou a beijá-lo retirando suas calças. Quase as rasgou pela resistência do moreno, mas assim que mordeu um dos mamilos a resistência tornara-se um espasmo de susto. Puxou a calça com rapidez revelando a pele pálida e os músculos torneados da coxa. Suspirou deliciado. Não imaginava que ele fosse tão estonteante. Por isso, iria presentear o vice-capitão. Desceu beijando o tórax delineado, passando a língua por seu umbigo estimulando-o como se fosse um coito. Ergueu o quadril de Toshirou penetrando-o com um dedo, seguindo o mesmo ritmo de sua língua.

O moreno sentia um frio na barriga e um arrepio com a língua de Gintoki no seu umbigo. Gemeu um pouco ao sentir o dedo o penetrando, era uma sensação muito estranha. - Un... não... sempai... por favor, é embaraçoso... - Suplicou. Seu rosto estava todo corado e os olhos úmidos o espiavam um tanto aflitos. Não entendia direito o que Gintoki estava fazendo inserindo o seu dedo daquela forma em uma parte tão íntima sua, ainda amarrado e intimidado. As carícias que recebia o causavam certa estranheza pela forma como seu corpo reagia, seu membro completamente ereto de excitação. Ele não queria que o outro parasse, mas ao mesmo tempo estava nervoso. Sentiu outro dedo deslizar para dentro dele, dessa vez com um pouco mais de desconforto, já que pareciam esticá-lo por dentro. Se contorceu levemente mordendo a boca. Sentiu o terceiro dedo. - Uhh... ah... n-não... - Toshirou gemeu e se retesou em um espasmo, sua respiração se tornando mais descompassada, aquilo era bastante desconfortável de início.

Ouvir os gemidos de Toshirou eram como música para Gintoki. Ergueu-se, acariciando suas pernas afastou-as para que se colocasse entre elas. Já havia o preparado o suficiente, apoiou o quadril do moreno em suas pernas para que a penetração não fosse tão dolorida. Invadiu seu corpo sem mais delongas. Gemeu ao sentir seu pênis pressionado - Hn. Toshi! - começou a movimentar-se lentamente abrindo aos poucos a resistência do outro.

Toshirou o olhava bastante tenso ao ver o que estava para vir. Seu corpo estremeceu de antecipação. Logo sentiu Gintoki o penetrar morosamente e seu interior se abrindo aos poucos para aceitá-lo todo dentro de si. - Ahn... ah... sempai... - O moreno resfolegou, seu tom de voz se erguia em gemidos mais descontrolados, que o deixavam ainda mais envergonhado. Mas, não conseguia evitar ao sentir a ereção massiva que o preenchia. Com as mãos amarradas se sentia completamente subjugado, desde o início era como se Gintoki estivesse fazendo o que bem entendesse com ele. Cerrou os olhos e arqueou as costas, aos poucos se perdendo naquela sensação inebriante. Seus gemidos se tornavam mais altos à medida que Gintoki continuava a se mover dentro dele, lhe causando pequenos choques de prazer.

Gintoki tocou no membro do moreno, masturbando-o. Devia ter feito isso antes. As expressões de prazer do vice-capitão eram inconstantes e deliciosas. Deitou seu tronco sobre o dele sussurrando em seu ouvido: - Oe, otaku?! O Toshi ainda tá aí?! - riu. Sabia que estava, mas queria ver a reação. Adorava desafiá-lo. Voltou a sua posição colocando um pouco mais de velocidade nas estocadas, puxando mais ainda o quadril dele para si.

Toshirou se contorceu, tentava se desviar do olhar zombeteiro do samurai, mas não conseguia segurar os gemidos de prazer ao ter o seu membro massageado, sendo penetrado ao mesmo tempo. Ele se esforçava em vão para se conter, segurava a respiração e a soltava ofegante. Seu rosto corado e fumegante, já tinha alguns dos fios negros de cabelo grudados na testa pelo suor. - Ah... hah... maldito... se vai fazer... guh... termine logo com isso... - Ele não agüentava mais, além de fazer isso com ele, Gintoki ainda ria e o provocava, se sentia muito humilhado. Mas, logo seus pensamentos de vergonha se esvaíam inundados pelo prazer, e ele quase virava os olhos, ao passo que Gintoki o penetrava mais intensamente. Seus gemidos aumentavam ofegantes. Ele alcançou o sofá acima de sua cabeça com as mãos, desesperadamente tentando se segurar em algo. - Ah... ann... ahh! - Seu corpo se enrijeceu dos pés à cabeça como se fosse percorrido por um choque elétrico. E seu sêmen jorrou caindo sobre seu próprio estômago.

O samurai com uma estocada forte preencheu o outro com seu orgasmo. Deixou-se cair em cima dele exausto - Acho que eu vou te visitar mais vezes agora, Toshi! - mordeu sua bochecha - Você é muito gostoso!! - riu.

Toshirou tentava recuperar o fôlego. Ficou enfezado ao ouvir o que o samurai dizia, ainda avermelhado de calor. - Grr... Desgraçado... Você não vai poder me visitar porque vai estar morto. Saia de cima de mim agora pra eu poder te fatiar. - Resmungou. Aquele maldito, como ousava se aproveitar dele daquele jeito? Estava tão envergonhado por ter se deixado levar. Conseguia sentir os fluídos dele ainda dentro de si... Ia matá-lo. Só estava um pouco cansado para se levantar no momento, mas definitivamente ia matá-lo.

Gintoki não se mexeu - Hn, não quero sair. Tá legal aqui em baixo! - mexeu o quadril, mostrando para Hijikata que ainda estava dentro dele. E que não seria nenhum problema continuar - E aqui em cima também tá muito interessante! - atacou sua boca, beijando-o e massageando sua língua com a dele. Sentia seu pênis criar vida novamente. Suspirou em expectativa. Faria aquilo o resto da tarde - Toshi - mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios - Já que você - beijou e mordeu o pescoço, subindo com a língua para a orelha - vai me matar - mordeu o lóbulo, estocando Toshi em movimentos circulares - Vou ficar aqui até eu cansar, Ok?! - riu.

O moreno estremeceu ao perceber que Gintoki ainda estava dentro dele. - Ahn... agh... - Retorceu-se, as provocações e beijos do outro pareciam deixá-lo ainda mais enfraquecido. Segurava os gemidos. - Seu maldito... não acredito que... pretende continuar com isso... - Murmurou ofegante. Aquilo era praticamente uma longa sessão de tortura para o orgulhoso vice-capitão. Sua entrada sensibilizada respondia com mais facilidade às novas investidas, os movimentos circulares o estimulando contra a sua vontade. - S-Saia! Nn... pare com isso... - Se o samurai continuasse com aquilo ele não ia conseguir nem andar depois que ele terminasse. Aí não teria como matá-lo. Ergueu a cabeça e puxou o laço que amarrava seus pulsos com os dentes, tentando se soltar mais uma vez.

Gintoki ao perceber a intenção do moreno saiu de dentro dele, colocando-se em pé segurou o rosto dele bronqueado - Tsk-tsk, Toshi! Já quer ir embora!? - virou o corpo do moreno para o sofá, deixando-o de quatro com as mãos acima da cabeça. Espaldou sua mão nas nádegas de Toshirou, dando um sonoro e ardido tapa. Riu divertindo-se - Não fuja, Toshi, ou eu vou ficar bravo! - avisou tentando parecer sério, mas a visão que tinha a sua frente era muito cômica. Tocou em sua ereção a massageando. Iria currá-lo até o dia raiar. Posicionou seu pênis na entrada no outro, e segurando em seu quadril o penetrou numa estocada.

Toshirou ficava ainda mais enraivecido, recebendo aquele tapa e forçado a uma posição ainda mais humilhante. Seus lábios se contorciam e espremia os olhos ao franzir as sobrancelhas, numa expressão de muita raiva e vergonha, seu rosto muito corado. Não agüentava o outro rindo dele ainda por cima. Ao sentir as carícias insistentes e a estocada vigorosa, apertou o rosto contra o sofá, abafando os seus gemidos que chegavam a engasgá-lo de tanto que se esforçava para contê-los. Seu membro se tornava ereto mais uma vez na mão dele. Ao ponto que Gintoki continuava a estocá-lo por trás, sentia seu corpo entesar-se, afundando os dedos no sofá com força. Não sabia se era a maldição da espada ou ele mesmo, estava tão exaurido de forças para continuar lutando contra aquilo, que seus olhos se tornavam molhados enquanto ofegava e gemia descaradamente, erguendo a cabeça.

O samurai sorriu satisfeito. Agora sim o moreno demonstrava como estava gostando. Saiu de dentro dele novamente e foi sentar-se no sofá, de lá enlaçou os dedos no cabelo de Toshirou o encarando - Se você quiser continuar, é só vir aqui! - indicou com sua cabeça o seu colo. Sorria muito sacana.

Como era cruel, provocando-o daquele jeito para logo parar no meio. O moreno tremia, mal se sustentando de quatro, sua respiração completamente irregular, e a mandíbula levemente caída. Toshirou mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar com lágrimas de vergonha nos cantos dos olhos, mas não disse nada dessa vez, sua voz não saía. Foi engatinhando até Gintoki. Apoiou-se com as mãos no ombro dele ao passar a perna por cima do colo dele, e se abaixou devagar sobre a ereção do outro com alguma dificuldade. Foi penetrado novamente aos poucos, com gemidos contidos. Tentava esconder o rosto enrubescido com a cabeça abaixada e a franja cobrindo os olhos.

Gintoki gemeu deliciado. Que surpresa. Jamais imaginaria que o vice-capitão dos Shinsengumi aceitaria aquilo. Segurou em sua cintura ditando o ritmo das estocadas. Via em seu rosto rubro o desejo acumulado, invadiu sua boca com a língua. Maneava o quadril do moreno, masturbando-o. Sabia que ele não agüentaria por muito tempo mais.

Toshirou aceitou o beijo sem a menor resistência, com a língua e os lábios do outro nos seus, sua respiração era interrompida o deixando sem fôlego com a excitação crescente. Preenchido pelos movimentos contínuos e mais ligeiros, ele se deixava tomar, já chegando ao seu limite, seus gemidos abafados pelos lábios do samurai, escapavam vez ou outra se misturando a voz do outro. Sentindo o orgasmo vir pela segunda vez, segurou nos ombros de Gintoki com força e arqueou as costas. Embebedado naquela sensação tão efêmera, seus fluídos escorreram pela sua ereção e pela mão que a seguravam. Com as contrações do moreno, Gintoki não agüentou mais também, preenchendo-o com o seu sêmen mais uma vez, os dois chegando ao ápice um depois do outro.

O corpo de Toshirou relaxou, aos poucos se dando conta de como estava exausto. A sessão intensa havia lhe deixado ofegante, o esforço muscular fazia com que tremesse levemente. Ele deixou seu corpo apoiar-se no de Gintoki, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, sua pele e rosto, quentes e úmidos. Ainda tinha as mãos amarradas. Fechou os olhos. Estava sujo de maneira indecente e numa posição incômoda, mas simplesmente não conseguia se mexer mais.

O samurai sorriu satisfeito, abraçando Toshirou, fazendo um carinho em seus cabelos. Eles eram muito macios, ainda mais molhados de suor. Queria ficar com ele daquele jeito pra sempre. Mas sabia que assim que ele se recuperasse iria arrancar o seu couro. Hn. Era uma perspectiva tentadora. Deitou-o no sofá, admirando-o com os olhos fechados, respiração ainda alterada e as marcas que deixara em seu corpo. Puxou o lenço que prendia os pulsos, limpando o corpo de Toshirou. Ele estava tão mole que se resolvesse prendê-lo novamente não teria nenhuma resistência. Pensou por instantes. Não, o pegaria em outra oportunidade.

Toshirou continuou a respirar ofegante com a boca levemente aberta. Estava aliviado em ter as mãos livres finalmente, mesmo que não pudesse fazer muita coisa. Estirado no sofá, estava quase todo nu, mas ainda tinha a jaqueta, veste e camisa caídas e enroscadas nos braços. Por tê-lo amarrado, Gintoki não pôde removê-las por completo, apenas deixando-as abertas na frente. Toshirou abriu os olhos azuis e espiou o samurai de cabelos prateados. Percebia o estado deplorável em que se encontrava. Sua raiva retornando aos poucos, saber que ele tinha gostado o deixava com mais raiva. Seu orgulho estava mortalmente ferido, mas não demonstrava. Sentou-se devagar, dolorido.

Continuava silencioso. Não queria falar, pois poupava suas forças tentando se recuperar. Colocou as calças e um cigarro na boca. Procurou nos bolsos pelo isqueiro e acendeu o cigarro, tragando vagarosamente. Ah... ele realmente estava precisando daquilo. Pronto. Seu polegar deslizou pela bainha da espada, empurrando o cabo para fora e revelando um pouco da lâmina reluzente. Sem nenhum aviso, o moreno sacou a espada de repente cortando o ar em volta na horizontal, quase acertando Gintoki que se esquivou para trás por muito pouco.

- Oe, fique parado agora. - Toshirou rosnou. Ainda estava completamente desgastado pelo que tinha acontecido. Mal se agüentava em pé.

- Haha! - riu suando frio, vendo ele se aproximar deu um passo na direção contrária - Cuidado com essa espada! Você pode me acertar!! - Falou sério. Aquela fora por muito pouco, não imaginara que o moreno fosse se recuperar tão rápido. Observou-o melhor. Não, ele ainda não estava completamente recuperado. Sorriu - Oe, Toshi... é impressão minha, ou 'cê tá querendo mais?! - cutucou o nariz aparentando displicência, não deixaria de observar o moreno, por mais que ele estivesse cansado, ele arrancaria seu pescoço se bobeasse - Nem parece que você tá cansado! - ergueu uma sobrancelha - Quer mais uma rodada?!

Toshirou era muito facilmente provocado. Estava cansado e se continha, pois sabia que não podia com ele nessas condições. Mas, orgulhoso e temperamental como era, ouvir aquilo foi o suficiente para acabar com seu autocontrole de vez, porque puto ele já estava. Suas veias saltaram. Descontrolando-se, apontou e balançou a lâmina da espada na direção de Gintoki aos berros. - EU TÔ QUERENDO TE ACERTAR, DESGRAÇADO!! VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE FAZER TUDO O QUE QUER?! EU VOU TE ESTRIPAR!! - Possesso, avançou na direção do samurai e o golpeou na vertical dessa vez, partindo a mesa de centro no meio, já que estava no caminho.

Gintoki avançou num rompante para cima do moreno, segurando seus punhos e a espada. Face a face com ele, sorriu maldoso - E eu vou te estuprar, ! - murmurou pausadamente, passando a língua nos lábios do moreno. Sempre ouvira que a melhor defesa, era o melhor ataque. No caso dele, era apenas uma vontade urgente que atiçou suas partes baixas ao ver o vice-capitão tão entusiasmado. Apertou forte os punhos dele, fazendo-o soltar a arma, assim que ouviu-a cair no chão o empurrou contra a parede do escritório, segurando suas mãos sobre a cabeça, o beijou com furor. Iria tomá-lo ali e em pé. Com uma das mãos arrancou bruscamente as calças de Toshirou, as rasgando. Que se danasse, se ele resolvesse matá-lo e arrancar suas calças. Morreria satisfeito. Ergueu uma das pernas, o penetrando sem cerimônias.

O rubor logo retornou à face contrariada e de cenho franzido do vice-capitão. Cerrando os dentes, ele sentia o samurai impingí-lo mais uma vez incansável. Por ter perdido a calma e por ainda não estar recuperado, foi subjugado facilmente. Quantas vezes Gintoki pretendia fazer isso com ele, era cada vez mais difícil resistir, praticamente condicionado àquilo. Com seu corpo pressionado e suas costas esfregando contra a parede, as estocadas de Gintoki foram preenchendo o moreno que logo gemia e ofegava novamente em uma mistura de dor e êxtase, se contorcendo levemente nos braços dele.

O samurai ergueu a outra perna de Toshirou, tirando-o por completo do chão. O coito tornou-se mais intenso. Mordeu o queixo do moreno abafando os seus próprios gemidos. Sôfrego, tomou-lhe a boca, atingindo novamente o orgasmo com jatos cheios e fortes - Ahm Toshi!!

Toshirou sentiu o líquido morno que o preenchia pela terceira vez ainda com o mesmo vigor. Era incrível como ele conseguia manter todo esse ânimo tantas vezes em tão pouco tempo. O moreno tinha as pernas enroscadas na cintura de Gintoki para se apoiar e seu membro ainda rígido pressionado contra o estômago do samurai que o segurava contra a parede. Diferente de Gintoki, ele estava mais lento para atingir o seu ápice. Respirava com dificuldade com a cabeça apoiada na parede e sentia muito calor. Seus dedos apertavam com força e fincavam nos ombros de Gintoki. - Nng... ah... maldito... eu vou... - Matá-lo? Sentia-se tão dolorido, mas terrivelmente excitado ainda. Queria se desvencilhar, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. Sua expressão contraditória se mostrava claramente. Inclinou-se na direção de Gintoki tomando seus lábios dessa vez e deslizando sua língua para dentro em um beijo demorado, sua respiração quente se mesclando com a dele. Ansiava desesperadamente por mais.

Gintoki, ainda o segurando no colo e sendo beijado, desencostou-o da parede o levando até a mesa do escritório, afastou cegamente com uma das mãos os papéis e o telefone, deixando-os cair no chão. Colocou o vice-capitão sobre ela, rompendo o beijo ajoelhou-se no chão abocanhando a ereção do moreno, felando-o vigorosamente.

Toshirou se encolheu todo tomado pela sensação morna e úmida da boca de Gintoki envolvendo completamente seu membro latejante. Seus dedos sem saber aonde ir se enroscavam nos curtos e ondulados fios prateados do cabelo dele. Aquilo era um pouco embaraçoso, mas era muito bom. O moreno, corado, ofegava e gemia respondendo aos movimentos que Gintoki fazia com a boca, subindo e descendo em seu membro ereto, mais sensibilizado àquela hora. Toshirou se inclinou para trás segurando a borda da mesa de madeira com seus joelhos dobrados e pés apoiados na lateral sem tocar o chão. Os gemidos intermitentes se tornavam mais constantes, até que ao entesar-se todo chegou ao orgasmo, preenchendo a boca de Gintoki com seus fluídos.

O samurai sorveu o gozo do moreno, subiu em cima da mesa se aproximando do corpo estirado, resvalou a língua em seus lábios, aprofundando-se em um longo e intenso beijo. Ao se dar por satisfeito, interrompeu indagando com um sorriso desavergonhado - Oe, Toshi, foi bom pra você?!

Toshirou sentiu o gosto de si mesmo nos resquícios deixados na boca de Gintoki, não oferecendo resistência ao beijo. Exausto, tentava recuperar o fôlego, realmente Gintoki conseguia desgastá-lo bastante. Ao ver aquele sorriso irritante seguido da pergunta sarcástica, ficou possesso. Aquele desgraçado. Queria socá-lo. Mas, o que aconteceria? Ele começaria aquilo de novo? Não agüentava mais. Desviou o olhar emburrado e constrangido fazendo o possível para se conter. - Hmpf. Já tive melhores. - Mentiu descaradamente o esnobando, apesar de toda a pompa, ele não era nada tão experiente.

- Mesmo!? - perguntou com a mesma expressão - Sabe, não pareceu - tocou o peito dele com seu indicador, descendo até o abdômen do moreno - aqui em baixo, você parecia bem inexperiente, Toshi-kun! - desceu mais um pouco com o indicador, parando bem próximo da virilha, cochichando em seu ouvido - Mas, isso nós podemos resolver bem rápido! - deu um selinho em sua orelha, afastando-se e arrumando suas vestes.

Toshirou corou. - Tch. - Não estava nada confortável com Gintoki o tocando daquela forma, ficava sem jeito e enraivecido. - Quem você pensa que é falando comigo desse jeito?! Me arruma umas calças, seu maldito!! Você acabou com o meu uniforme! Eu vou te mandar a conta, oe!! - Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e começou a empurrá-lo teimosamente com o pé. - Fazendo essas coisas! É mais uma das habilidades de um Yorozuya?! Também pagam você pra isso?!

Gintoki pegou o pé do vice-capitão, acariciando-o – Nunca fiz esse tipo de serviço, mas - beijando-o, continuou sedutor – Eu abro uma exceção pra você! Quer me contratar já?! – piscou rindo – Eu te dou um desconto especial!

O moreno se arrepiou ao sentir cócegas nos pés com os beijos. Encolheu-se ainda corado. Mas, aquele samurai não parava com aquilo, e continuava a fazer pouco dele.- ATÉ PARECE!! - Rosnou de volta e enfiou o pé na cara de Gintoki com tudo. - Me arruma umas calças! Não ouviu, maldito? Ou vou ter que arrancar estas que está vestindo do seu cadáver?!?! - Irritou-se. O vice-capitão do Shinsengumi sem as calças, agora não tinha nem como ir embora. O que aquele Yorozuya queria dele? Depois de tudo aquilo ainda continuava a atormentá-lo. Sorte a dele que não tinha nada sobre a mesa que Toshirou pudesse jogar e que a espada estava longe também.

Com o chute Gintoki foi novamente ao chão. Mas, não conseguia ficar irritado. Não depois de toda aquela sessão tão intensa de sexo. Parou repentinamente lembrando-se de Sakamoto. Será que era por isso que ele vivia rindo!? Não. Ele é um idiota mesmo. Voltou a encarar cobiçosamente o moreno. A visão de um Toshirou extremamente envergonhado era demasiadamente tentadora. Provavelmente ele era o primeiro ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Riu. - Por que você não levanta daí e vai pegar, Toshi-kun?! - Sabia que ele não conseguiria levantar-se. Apoiou os cotovelos no chão, apreciando a visão do vice-capitão seminu em cima de sua mesa cada vez mais furioso.

Toshirou estava irado, uma sombra negra pairava sobre seus olhos. Estalou. - DESGRAÇADO! É MELHOR ME LEVAR A SÉRIO!! - Estava obviamente sendo subestimado. Mas, teimosia e persistência ele tinha de sobra. Tentou se mover e sentiu o corpo e os músculos muito doloridos. Arquejou e corou enraivecido ao ver como Gintoki se divertia às custas dele. Conseguiu ficar de pé se apoiando na mesa, e por um momento, sumiu da vista de Gintoki que estava deitado no chão. Quando reapareceu foi muito rápido. Pisou no peito de Gintoki e fincou a espada no chão, com a lâmina afiada a alguns milímetros de cortar o pescoço dele. - Pronto, eu vim pegar. Se não vai me arrumar calças eu vou pegar as suas. Pode tirá-las agora. - Sorriu maldosamente com algum esforço. Estava bastante desgastado e ofegante, e usava a espada fincada para se apoiar.

Gintoki sorriu largamente. A visão que tinha era estonteante - Você quer mesmo que eu tire as minhas calças, Toshi?! - acariciou as canelas e subindo lentamente pelas pernas do moreno. Tsk, estava ficando excitado novamente. Ia acabar em um hospital exaurido. Riu. Iria com o maior prazer. Literalmente. Com ambas as mãos puxou as pernas de Toshirou, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair em seu colo. Trouxe-o por sua cintura para que se sentasse - Não é legal ficar provocando os mais velhos!

Toshirou que já não se agüentava em pé, acabou facilmente sentado no colo de Gintoki, com ele posicionado entre as pernas do moreno. Mais uma vez vexado, perdeu a compostura. Não era o que pretendia, afinal estava o ameaçando com a espada, mas lá estava ele novamente aconchegado junto ao samurai, o que fez com que estremecesse. Fechou as mãos em volta da gola da camisa dele exaltado, seu rosto era pálido, mas os tons rosados teimavam em ir embora. - Quem está provocando, oe?! É você que continua com isso!! Qual o seu problema? Ninfomania?! Além do mais não passa de um moleque também!! - Retrucou enraivecido. A proximidade e a posição deixavam-no excitado também. Não admitia, mas cada vez que Gintoki o tocava ele queria mais. Inclinou-se na direção dele e encarou seus lábios hesitante.

O samurai de cabelos prateados esperou. Via a expectativa nos olhos do moreno. Aproximou lentamente seu rosto do dele, acariciando com sua respiração. Molhou os lábios com a língua, beijando-o tranqüilamente. Deixava sua língua acalentar a dele, sugando e pressionando-a. Abraçou sua cintura. Iria tomá-lo sem pressa desta vez, já que ele estava cooperando com tanta doçura. Riu em meio ao beijo. Doçura de um animal selvagem. Talvez fosse realmente ninfomaníaco, mas não conseguia resistir a um ótimo doce.

Não queria, mas não conseguia se controlar. Aquele maldito samurai o seduzia tão facilmente. Beijou-o de volta indo atrás da boca dele com muita sede. Colocava a língua para fora e a deslizava para dentro da boca do outro em um beijo ávido e desleixado. Seu desejo era despertado novamente com Gintoki o segurando tão perto. Sua respiração já começava a se tornar ofegante, se misturando com a dele entre os beijos. Gemia baixinho. Suas mãos que ainda seguravam a gola da camisa dele, começavam a puxá-la. Queria pressionar seu corpo contra o dele. Sem se controlar, acabou por empurrar Gintoki bruscamente para trás. Afundando seu rosto no pescoço dele, mordiscou-o e o lambeu. Friccionava seu corpo contra o dele no chão, já sentindo sua parte debaixo reanimada.

Gintoki se impressionou. Será que o otaku assumira novamente? Não era possível, ele o procurava com ardor. Tsk. Isso não importava agora. Continuou com o beijo. Passou suas mãos pela cintura do outro, trazendo para próximo de si. Apalpou as nádegas, apertando e massageando. Penetrou-o com dois de seus dedos.

Toshirou se deteve. Os dedos que o invadiam fizeram com que tremesse e se contraísse. Com as mãos apertadas em volta do tecido da roupa de Gintoki, gemia fracamente próximo ao ouvido e pescoço dele. Sentia a sua entrada sensível e dolorida depois das intensas e repetidas sessões de sexo, mas ao mesmo tempo estimulado não conseguia conter a sua excitação. - Hn... Ah... M-Mais... - Murmurou entre os gemidos quase imperceptivelmente. Já perdia a cabeça mais uma vez, sua boca e respiração quente não se afastavam do pescoço e queixo de Gintoki. Adquiria um tom mais corado e seus olhos semicerrados se tornavam mais úmidos.

Mais!? Gintoki mal acreditara no que havia escutado. Mais!? O moreno queria mais?! Quase teve um orgasmo de tanta excitação e surpresa. Controlou-se. O vice-capitão finalmente correspondia espontaneamente, e agora pedia por mais?! E com aquela expressão?! Era demais para o samurai de cabelos prateados. Conduziu-o até sua virilha, fazendo com que ele se deixasse penetrar. Jogou sua cabeça para trás, como aquele moreno era gostoso. Aproximou sua boca da orelha dele - Toshi? - chamou titubeando. Será que se ele pedisse. Tsk. Não custa tentar - Toshi, fala o meu nome! - Ele estava tão obediente, talvez conseguisse fazer com que ele dissesse. Suspirou e mordeu o pescoço - Vai! Diz!!

O moreno gemia e resfolegava sentindo Gintoki dentro dele. Arrepiou-se todo quando ele mordeu seu pescoço. Ao ouvir o que o samurai pedia, olhou-o do mesmo jeito, com os olhos repletos de desejo. Mas, mesmo que Gintoki pedisse isso naquela hora, não tinha como Toshirou fazê-lo, seu orgulho não permitiria. - Ah... Des..graçado... não era esse ..hn.. o seu nome? - Sorriu levemente enquanto arranhava seu peito e se deleitava de prazer. Querendo senti-lo mais profundamente, o moreno se ergueu sentando sobre a ereção de Gintoki e arqueou as costas. Gemia sem fôlego com as ondas de prazer que percorriam seu corpo.

Gintoki não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Aquilo feriu o seu orgulho, se bem que não era muito bem o seu orgulho que estava sendo arranhado. Mas, ia tomar alguma atitude. Segurou na ereção de Toshirou bombeando inicialmente, e bloqueando seu gozo logo depois. Com a outra mão puxou a cintura dele para colar-se ao seu corpo. Disse sério e de encontro à boca do outro - Enquanto você não disser, eu não deixo você gozar, Toshi-kun!

- Nhg... ah... - Toshirou se contorceu ao ter seu prazer obstruído. Sentia uma enorme pressão em seu membro inchado, mas não conseguia se livrar do abraço apertado. Respirava com dificuldade e tremia, tentava fracamente empurrá-lo pelos ombros, mas ensandecido pelo desejo não tinha forças e mal conseguia pensar direito. - Ahn... Maldito... hn... quer tirar tudo... - Protestou em meio aos gemidos e franziu o cenho. Encolhia-se, esforçando-se para resistir, parecia que perderia a razão. Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Gemia descontrolado e ofegante, sua boca pendia aberta. - N-Não... ah... eu digo... - O moreno não se agüentava mais, apertando os ombros do samurai com a pouca força que lhe restava. - Hn... Gin... Gintoki...

O samurai de cabelos prateados sorriu largamente. Ah. Ele estava nas nuvens. O modo como Toshirou chamou seu nome era tão erótico. Teve seu orgasmo preenchendo mais uma vez o interior do moreno - HN, Toshi! - Beijou toda a omoplata, voltando a masturbá-lo. Com a outra mão o impelia contra o seu sexo.

O moreno gemeu mais alto, a excitação acumulada era finalmente liberada pelas carícias. Seu corpo se enrijecia de prazer, e ele se agarrava a Gintoki se pressionando contra ele com ardor. Sentindo o samurai penetrá-lo e o líquido quente que transbordava dele, mais uma vez chegava ao orgasmo, dessa vez mais forte, em um espasmo. Sua voz saiu alta e inarticulada. Seus fluídos jorraram e escorreram pela sua ereção e pela mão de Gintoki. Toshirou lutava para recuperar o fôlego e tremia exaurido pelo árduo orgasmo. Deviam estar desidratados a essa hora. Haviam praticamente passado o dia inteiro fazendo sexo sem parar, e ele não conseguia mais continuar. Seu corpo enfraqueceu, cessando qualquer resistência. Seus músculos estavam doloridos, mas estava tão exausto que nem sentia mais nada. Depois de toda a excitação, o cansaço o abatia em dobro. Inclinou-se contra Gintoki, quase caindo ao desfalecer, e perdeu a consciência. Se for o que Gintoki pretendia mesmo, havia conseguido. Toshirou não acordaria tão cedo, estava completamente vulnerável.

Gintoki segurou Hijikata em seus braços. Afastou com os dedos a franja suada do rosto, e percebeu o quão cansado estava, mas não poderia dormir ali daquele jeito. Levantou-se com certa dificuldade, colocando o moreno no sofá, foi até seu armário para pegar um kimono. Era mais fácil para colocar, a calça daria muito trabalho. Despiu-o por completo admirando-o. Pegou um dos trapos da calça para limpá-lo. Seus olhos estavam muito pesados. Assim, que terminou de arrumá-lo desabou ali mesmo em cima dele exausto. Precisava de um cochilo.

O samurai acordou com seu estômago rosnando de fome pouco tempo depois. Precisaria de uma grande dose de açúcar pra repor toda a energia que perdera. Encarou o moreno que ainda dormia pesadamente. Ressonava levemente, com a boca semi-aberta. Era tão adorável. Mas, quando acordasse iría ter sérios problemas. Suspirou, segurando-o em seus braços, e indo a direção ao Quartel do Shinsengumi.

- Yorozuya-danna? - Okita que estava na varanda se espantou ao ver Gintoki que carregava Hijikata adormecido nos braços. Estranhou ao ver aquilo, mas observando bem as expressões um tanto coradas e as leves marcas de chupões no pescoço de Hijikata que estava de kimono agora, com toda a sua típica malícia já conseguiu desconfiar. Mas, para Hijikata estar naquele estado, permitindo que Gintoki o carregasse por aí, eles deviam ter tido um dia bem pesado. Okita sabia melhor do que ninguém como Hijikata era teimoso e resiliente, afinal estava sempre tentando matá-lo. Exibiu um meio-sorriso maldoso, isso parecia bom material para chantagem. - KONDOU-SAAAN~! O maldito do Hijikata está de volta! - Chamou o comandante que estava lá dentro.

Com passos afobados, Kondou correu a porta de madeira, abrindo-a abruptamente. Estava morrendo de preocupação porque o moreno esteve desaparecido o dia inteiro e havia relatos de que o Joui estava planejando uma tocaia para ele. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Toshirou inconsciente carregado por Gintoki e já se esgoelou. - TOSHIII?!?! - Foi até Gintoki e checou desesperado o moreno para ver se estava ferido. - Yorozuya!! O que houve?! O que aconteceu com o Toshi?! Ele se meteu em confusão de novo?!

Gintoki pressentiu que algo muito ruim aconteceria com ele se falasse à verdade. Suava frio. O que diria? Ah! - Ahm... é-hn... bem, eu encontrei ele jogado no chão! - falou rápido e enrolado. Nunca foi muito bom em inventar histórias. Pigarreou - Oe, Gorila, onde eu posso deixar ele!? - indagou tentando demonstrar naturalidade, mas era fixamente observado por Okita que sorria pertubadoramente feliz. Ele sabia. Precisava sair dali o mais cedo possível.

- Encontrou-o no chão? Minha nossa... para o Hijikata-san estar nesse estado deve ter sido um bando e tanto que o atacou, não é, danna? Não pode ter sido trabalho de uma só pessoa! Afinal quem seria tão incansável, persistente e louco de enfrentar o demônio do Shinsengumi sozinho. Não conheço ninguém assim... se bem que o danna já o derrotou uma vez, não é? Mas, o Hijikata-san é realmente "popular" né. Até levaram o uniforme dele. - Okita falava com sarcasmo e toda uma falsa preocupação com o bem estar do vice-capitão, olhava para Gintoki com um sorriso discreto. - Ou será que ele só encheu a cara mesmo?

- Sougo, você sabe muito bem que o Toshi leva o trabalho a sério! Nunca beberia em serviço! - Kondou abriu caminho para Gintoki o levando lá para dentro para que ele pudesse deixar Toshirou no futon. - Puxa, muito obrigado, Yorozuya! Você encontrou o Toshi e se deu ao trabalho de carregá-lo até aqui! Sou muito grato a você! O Toshi sempre se meteu em brigas desde que o conheci ainda pequeno. Deve ter se metido em confusão de novo. Olha só esses hematomas no pescoço dele! Mas, ele parece estar bem apesar de tudo.

Gintoki depositou Toshirou no futon. Coçou a cabeça - Na-não tem problema!! - Virou-se rapidamente para ir embora, pigarreou mais uma vez, acenando - Bom, eu vou indo!! Tão me chamando!! - começou a rir de nervoso. Será que eles iriam querer vingança por ter feito aquilo com o vice-capitão!? Foi embora a passos rápidos. Melhor não arriscar.

Gintoki deixou o quartel sem nenhum problema. Okita apenas o seguiu com o olhar enquanto Kondou acenava. Mesmo que Okita soubesse o que tinha se passado, não se importava, era apenas uma informação interessante com a qual podia se divertir.

Toshirou dormiu profundamente e só foi acordar no dia seguinte. Abriu os olhos despertado pela claridade e reconheceu o teto familiar. Estava nos seus aposentos no quartel do Shinsengumi. Mas, como foi que ele foi parar ali? Não estava... Levantou-se e sentiu uma pontada nas costas. Uma das muitas lembranças do dia anterior retornava. Ao se recordar de tudo ficou muito bravo, uma sombra negra pairava sobre seus olhos, estava de muito mau humor.

- Ora ora, vejam quem finalmente acordou! Já estava pensando em tomar conta do seu posto, vice-capitão. - Okita que passava pela porta já ia entrando. - Mas, o que aconteceu, Hijikata-san? O danna do Yorozuya veio te trazer até aqui. - Olhou-o curioso e divertido.

O moreno estalou a língua irritado, não queria ouvir daquele samurai agora. Estava morrendo de fome e de vontade de fumar um cigarro. Olhou para o kimono que estava vestindo e a sua volta. - Tsk. - Provavelmente seus cigarros tinham ficado para trás. Droga, precisava de um banho também. - Não foi nada, só fiquei preso na porta automática de uma loja de conveniência. - Disse com descaso. É claro que nunca diria o que aconteceu de verdade, seu orgulho nunca permitiria. E pensar que o samurai havia o trazido até o quartel também, que embaraçoso. Aquele maldito ainda pagaria por isso.

Okita virou os olhos, Hijikata sempre dava essa desculpa para tudo. - É mesmo? Nossa, então acho que vou dar uma ligada para o danna do Yorozuya para agradecer por ter trazido nosso estimado vice-capitão são e salvo de volta! - Sorriu o provocando.

- AGRADECER?! Aquele maldito não merece nenhum agradecimento!!! - Toshirou corou e se exaltou sem perceber que estava sendo manipulado pelo garoto mais novo. Okita riu ao deixar o quarto do moreno, ainda poderia se divertir bastante com aquilo. Talvez ele pudesse dar a idéia para Kondou de contratar Gintoki para uns trabalhos lá no quartel também. Um Yorozuya como ele podia ser bastante útil afinal.

**Fim**

**---**

Notas:

1. XD queremos deixar bem claro que o Gin só consegue tanto porque ele come MUITO doce, logo ele tem MUITA energia pra gastar!

2. xD o Toshi é só por pura teimosia! uhuhauh


End file.
